Finn and Flame Princess' first time
by adventuretimefanatic276
Summary: This story is about Finn and Flame Princess' first time having sexual intercourse. If you are younger than 18, DO NOT READ THIS. This if for adults only! Now, I don't want to spoil anything, so I will not be actually summarizing the story. Now, comments, praise, corrections, allthat good stuff is welcome. But, if you are too young and are complaining you don't understand, then no


Finn walked up to Flame Princess' house, hoping that they could hang out. He approached Flambo, who was playfully lighting strands of grass on fire, and asked him for the Flame Shield. After he had given Finn the Flame Shield, he said, "Hey pal, ya might wanna be careful with ya dame. She's... uh, in one a those moods." Curious, Finn asked, "What kind of mood?" Flambo grinned and replied, "Ya's dame is lookin for some pleasures." Still confused, Finn thanked him for the Flame Shield and knocked on Flame Princess' door. After a few seconds, Flame Princess exited the flaming house in a pillar of fire, reverting back to her original form next to Finn. Finn smiled at his girlfriend, and she smiled back, blushing slightly. She was wearing her strapless dress from when they went to the dungeon together, and her hair was shorter again. "Hi, Finn." She greeted her boyfriend. "Hey, FP. You wanna, umm, do something?" Finn asked as he scratched the side of his head. Flame Princess giggled and replied, "Sure! C'mon in." She lead Finn into her house, and Finn admired his handiwork. "Thanks again for making my house for me." Flame Princess said over her shoulder. "No problem, FP." Finn replied. Flame Princess proceeded into her room, and Finn hesitated for a second, then followed her in. Flame Princess sat on the edge of her bed, and motioned for Finn to sit next to her. Finn sat down on the bed, and blushed as Flame Princess took his hand in her own. Thanks to the Flame Shield, it felt warm, but it didn't hurt. "So, what do you wanna do?" Finn asked. Suddenly, Flame Princess leaned in and kissed Finn. His eyes bulged in surprise, then closed as he gave in. They kissed passionately, Flame Princess glowing brighter and hotter, until Finn broke away for air. As Flame Princess dulled to her original brightness, Finn asked, "FP, I thought us kissing was dangerous." She blushed and said with a smile, "I've learned to control it." Finn smiled widely, then kissed Flame Princess again. He felt FP's tongue trace his bottom lip, and opened his lips a little in reply. Flame Princess's tongue entered Finn's mouth and caressed his, taking Finn by surprise again. Her tongue playing with his felt wierd, but somehow right. Flame Princess slowly pushed Finn flat down on the bed, and broke the kiss, gasping for air. "FP, what are you doing?" Finn asked, out of breath. She blushed and said, "Finn, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. Are you?" Finn was slightly confused, but all he ever wanted was to be with Flame Princess forever. He nodded, and Flame Princess said, "Good." She straightened up and gripped the edges of her dress. She pulled it up and off of her body, throwing it to the ground inches from the bed. She was now only wearing a red bra and matching panties. Finn's eyes widened and he said, "FP, what are you-" He was interrupted as Flame Princess kissed him again. Finn started to calm down, putting his arms around her neck. Their tongues played with each other, as Finn ran a hand through Flame Princess' short hair. Flame Princess pulled away and reached behind ber back to undo her bra. Finn watched as his girlfriend threw her bra on top of her discarded dress. Finn's jaw dropped slightly when he saw Flame Princess' large breasts. 'They're bigger than Bubblegum's!' Finn thought, though how he knew was uncertain. Flame Princess blushed at Finn's reaction, then gasped as she felt his hands caress her breasts. Her mouth open, she arched her back as Finn continued massaging her chest. Suddenly, she gasped again as Finn took her left nipple into his mouth. It felt warm in Finn's mouth, and he gently squeezed her nipple between his teeth. Flame Princess moaned softly as milk spurted from her breasts. Finn drank it, then kissed Flame Princess again. She slowly pushed Finn back onto the bed and said with a grin, "My turn." She grabbed one of the ears on Finn's hat and pulled it off his head, throwing it to the ground next to her dress and bra. Finn's messy blonde hair, turned blue by the Flame Shield, spilled out. Flame Princess proceeded to take Finn's shirt off, then gripped the waistband of his shorts. "Princess, I-" Finn started. "Shhhh, don't talk. You'll enjoy it more." Interrupted Flame Princess. She pulled off his shorts and underwear in one go, and smiled as Finn's rock hard boner showed itself. FP admired it for a second, then started to stroke it with her hand. Finn's breathing became ragged, and he gasped as Flame Princess wrapped her lips around his dick. He ran a hand through through her hair again as she enveloped more and more of his dick, bringing Finn closer and closer to his first orgasm. "Princess, I feel like... like I'm gonna," Finn stuttered. Flame Princess lifted her head and pulled off of his dick. Finn felt somewhat dissapointed, but excitement returned as Flame Princess removed her panties. Her figure was dead perfect to Finn's eyes, and he desperately wanted her. Flame Princess squatted over him, her soping wet vagina pointed directly at his penis. "Finn, are you ready for this?" Flame Princess asked, concern in her eyes. "Finn smiled and said, "Flame Princess, I love you, and I'm ready to bring our relationship to the next level with you." Flame Princess smiled and said, "Good." Then she dropped. Finn and Flame Princess both gasped loudly. It was the best feeling either of them had ever experienced. Flame Princess slowly brought herself back up to the tip of Finn's dick, then dropped again. The pair moaned, then again as she repeated her actions. After a minute, Flame Princess began to pick up the pace, making Finn moan louder, and herself arch her back. Finn placed his hands on Flame Princess' butt to steady her, and suddenly, Finn took control, rolling the pair so he was on top, and started to thrust into Flame Princess. She moaned loudly and said, "Finn, oh Finn! It feels so good! Ohh, Finn! Don' stop!" Finn started to thrust faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, until he finally lost control. Flame Princess gasped as Finn's seed filled her up, reaching every corner of he uterus. Finn pulled out of Flame Princess, and watched as his semen dribbled out of her vagina. Out of breath, Flame Princess asked. "Finn, put in my other hole." Finn blushed and said, "But. Princess, it's-" "Finn, please. For me." FP pleaded. Finn looked into her eyes for a moment, then gave in. Flame Princess giggled and rolled onto her stomach, her perfect ass up in the air. She got up on her hands and knees, then gasped loudly as the tip of Finn's dick entered her anus. He slowly pushed it in, moaning all the way, then pulled it out and pushed it in, repeating the action several times, until FP said, "Harder!" Flame Princess moaned loudly as Finn started to thrust into her butt with all his might, until he lost control again. His semen filled her up again, and Finn pulled out, spraying semen onto her bare ass. It steamed and sizzled, and then Finn noticed his Flame Shield was gone. He began to panic, but was calmed instantly by Flame Princess hugging him. It wasn't hot, just warm. "How, how and I-" "By doing this with me, Finn, you have gained full flame resistance." Flame Princess explained. "Now, let's go to sleep." Finn and FP layed down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. 


End file.
